gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Start a New Game
Is it your first time playing the game Gudetama Tap! ? Profile 'Name' Type a name that's 2-8 characters long. 'Team' Pick your favorite gudetama. Note: This information is used for events. Once decided, it cannot be changed. In the Japanese version of this game, this corresponds to the prefecture you are from (in Japan). Here's the list of the teams. This may be likely but more gudetama will be added. 'Comment' You pick any comment. List of the comments available to you: *Please to meet you. *My pleasure! *Hey there! *Yo! *Greetings! *I like social media. *Thank you, as always! *I've begun my Lazy Life! *I want gudetama! *gudetama is cute! *I'm looking for new friends. *Thank you for the friend request! *Let's be friends! *I want help with cooking! *I will help with cooking! *I'm doing challenges. *I'm taking a photo of gudetama! *I've always been squishy. *Ah... So very tired... *I'll be staying in. *I've got nothing to do! *So sleepy... Just 5 more minutes... *Maximum effort··· *What is happiness? *I'm a Nisetama fan. *I'm a gudetama fan. *I prefer the indoors. *I prefer the outdoors. 'Icon' Pick one of the three icons given in the image. After you complete the process of creating your own profile, tap Start. The game will ask you if the information you made is correct. You click No if the information is not correct or Yes if the information is correct. After you click Yes, the game will proceed. 'Start the Game' An egg will appear on the screen. You tap the egg. Then the dialogue begins. Hey. Did you just touch something? Let's start over. Welcome to the world of gudetama tap! Starting today, this RV is your room! It's pretty spacious, I'm a little jealous. You see this egg? You're going to cook it and turn it into things (Egg transformed into Masked Egg)into things like this, (Masked Egg transformed into Egglasses)like this, (Egglasses transformed back into Egg)and other things too! It's simple, give it a try! (Main Room changed to Kitchen Area) This is a pretty nice RV. Very spacious and comfortable. This is where you cook. (Arrow appeared, pointing to the Cutting Board) See that cutting board? That's one of the "Kitchenwares." Give it a quick tap. (You tapped the Cutting Board and the Cutting Board: Rank 1 appeared with a 1 minute recipe.) Press "recipe" and let's see what you can make. (You tapped the 1 minute recipe and a Raw Egg appeared, saying "Let's cook!".)That one looks good. (You tapped the Raw Egg and the information about the egg appeared.) It's really staring at you, huh? Let's start cooking. (Arrow appeared, pointing at Cook button. You tapped it. Timer appeared, seconds going down.) Give it some time to finish. Normally when you're cooking, you'd go back to your room. There you can poke your gudetama or even do a little shopping. In the interest of time, I'll just help you finish cooking immediately. (Timer reached zero and clouds started to appear.) Haaaah! Looks like it's done. Let's take a look. (You tapped the clouds and a big "Check Results" screen appeared and appeared a spinner.) Check the Result Roulette to see what comes out. As you progress, you'll be able to stop that roulette on your own. How exciting. (You tapped the Result Roulette and watched it spin. A "Wait until it stops!" message appeared until it landed on yellow. You successfully got a Raw Egg with a description along with 350 GP!) There we go, it's done! If the roulette wheel stops on yellow, it's a Success. Grey is a Failure, and blue is a Surprise. Each recipe has a unique version that you can't obtain unless you land on the blue. Guess you'll be busy trying to collect them all. Simple, right? It looks squishy, huh. (You tapped again and a "LEVEL UP!" message appeared, saying you're Level 2 and "you discovered a new gudetama! The "GP" you receive from poking has increased!" You tapped the Close button. Another message will ask you if you want to place Raw Egg on the table with two choices, No or Yes.) Gudetama jiggles when it gets a poke. And, while poking it, swiping it right to left makes it sway. You can earn GP (Gudetama Points) and use them in the "Shop". Cooking a new gudetama raises your level, and increases the points you get from poking gudetama. Let's give it a poke. (You tapped a couple times until the Egg spoke "quit staring~".) Oh! It talked! It looks tired. Let's try... poking it a bit more. (You poked the Egg a couple times until the Egg began sprouting Gold Soy Sauce Fish everywhere from the top.) !? A ton of soy sauce just spilled everywhere! For now let's just clean it all up. You can receive GP. (You started to slide, gathering all the Soy Sauce Fish.) Alright, let's see what you can do. Use the "Cutting Board" off to the left and make yourself a gudetama. (A message appeared, asking if you want to turn on the notifications along with the message from the development team.) Category:Browse